Ross's New Story....Part 1
by sweetpeaches
Summary: Rachel thinks Ross is going to England to visit his ex-wife, Emily. But in fact, he is staying home to make her a romantic dinner to try to win her back....again. But something terrible happens...


Monica says, "Ross, remember, don't fall in love with another English girl." Ross says, "Don't worry sis. Us paleontologists never forget." Chandler says, "Bye Ross. Tell Emily I said hi." Then Monica says, "Excuse me Chandler?!" Chandler says, "She's still got my toy dog and I want it back!" Joey comes up and says, "Bye Ross. If you see any hot chicks send them this way. I still need a new roommate." Phoebe goes up and hugs Ross then says, "I still wish you were my back-up Ross." Ross looks stunned and says, "Oh great now Phoebe wants me too!" "No, I just wanted to see what it was like to flirt with a paleontologist" said Phoebe. Rachel thinks God, maybe Ross and Pheebs will date now and he will get off my back. He's getting to be so annoying...again. Then she says "Bye Ross, I will miss you." Ross hugs Rachel and thinks, Oh, pretty soon Rachel, you will be mine again. Then he says "Bye Rachel." Rachel forces a smile, and the Ross leaves. The rest of them headed to the Central Perk.  
Rachel was serving coffee, when a very handsome man walked in. She rushes over to Monica and says, "OH my gosh. That man is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen." "Then go talk to him," said Monica. "I can't! Remember when you like Van Dam? You couldn't talk to him. Please Mon, go talk to him for me." Monica turned away at that comment, because she really wanted him. She understood completely. So she said she would do it. She walked over to him, and said, "See that girl over there, she thinks you're the hottest thing on two feet. I think you should go talk to her. Her name is Rachel." The man says, "Well, damn, next time I'm following my gut instinct because I though she was awesome looking too." So Monica goes back over and sits on the couch. He walks up and taps Rachel on the shoulder. She turns around and when she sees it's him, she almost drops a cup of coffee. He says, "Hi. My names Jay. Your friend over there said that I should talk to you." Rachel looked around and said, "Who me?" and then she laughed one of her Rachel laughs. Jay just looks at her and she realizes she might have just lost a date with him. "Sorry, I'm just a bit sick of my job. I'm looking for some short cuts to make it a little more exciting." said Rachel. "It's okay. I understand." said Jay. "So do you wanna go somewhere after you get off work?" Rachel said sure, that they could go to a movie, and then come back here to get a coffee.   
Meanwhile, back at Ross's apartment, he starts to prepare for his evening. He buys shrimp, and cocktails, and when he realizes he doesn't know how to cook it, he has to call Monica over to do it. When she finally comes over, kinda freaked out that he is here, she helps him. She asks him what this is for, and he won't tell her. Finally, she wrestled him down to the floor and put him in a head lock and he told her it was for Rachel. She took him out of it and had an amazed look on her face. She didn't want to tell Ross the Rachel was going out with that Jay guy, so she is like ok, I'll help you. She made the shrimp, and some other foods just cause she felt sorry for him. Finally she is done, and Ross asked her to call Rachel and tell her to come over here. She said she wouldn't do it, and when he asked why, she didn't have a reason. She ended up doing it anyway because of the fact she didn't have a reason not to.   
Rachel and Jay just got back to the Central Perk. They had an awesome time at the movie and Rachel felt really good about going out with him. She had never felt this good about someone except Ross, but deep down in her heart she knew that she had a better time with Ross then Jay. So they got some coffee, and sat down on the couch to drink it. When he was right about to kiss her, Gunter came up and put a phone right between their faces. He said there was a phone call for Rachel. She took it and she heard Monica. She said, "Hey Rach. Can you come over to Ross's apartment for a minute? I found something I want you to see." Rachel asked why and Monica just said she found something. Rachel said hold on and she asked Jay if it was ok if they went over to her best friend's brothers house. Jay said it was cool, so she told Monica she would be over in about 5 minutes.   
Monica told Ross, and he told her to wait in the living room while he got ready. She did and she wondered what was gonna happen tonight. Rachel and Jay finally came down the hall. They heard a loud THUD. Ross came running out of his room, and opened the door to a sight that hurt him a lot. He saw Rachel and Jay making out right in front of his door...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
